


Dynamic Duo

by Queenzie



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Trick or Treating, embarassed Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: Maps tries her hardest to get Damian to go Trick-or-Treating with her.





	Dynamic Duo

“Pleeeeeease?” 

“No.” 

“Come onnn.”

_ “ **No** _ .”

Maps was trying her hardest to get Damian to agree to go Trick-or-Treating with her. But of course, Damian was holding his ground. He wasn’t used to being a normal kid so he preferred to act more mature. 

“Why not?” Maps asked, looking over at him with a very evident pout on her lips. 

“Because,” Damian started, closing his book and meeting her gaze, “I refuse to do something meant for children.” 

“That’s the fun part!” Maps exclaimed before letting out a sigh and resting her chin on her hand, “You act too grown up.” 

Damian narrowed his eyes at her, “And you act too childish.” 

“Hmph.” Maps huffed and crossed her arms before sticking her tongue out at him. 

Damian rolled his eyes, “Aren’t we supposed to be having a studying session?” 

“It’s Halloween though,” Maps answered, still pouting. 

Damian let out a long sigh of annoyance, “Fine. I will participate in this childish tradition, if it will stop your complaining.” 

“Yes!” Maps cheered, giving him a toothy grin. Damian was already starting to regret this. “This is going to be so fun!” 

“What costumes did you have in mind?” Damian decided to ask, dreading the answer. For all he knew she could have the most ridiculous outfits. 

Maps eyes basically lit up when he asked and she instantly ran into her room to grab something. Damian patiently waited, still reading a few words from his book as he waited for her to return. 

“Ta da!” Maps announced when she came back to the living room. Damian glanced up and widened his eyes at the sight of  Maps was dressed up in a Robin costume while holding up a Batman costume, which she soon threw at Damian. “What do you think?” she questioned. 

Damian didn’t reply. He was lost for words. 

“Go get changed!” Maps eagerly ordered at him, then noticed his dazed expression. “What’s wrong?” 

Damian’s face was crimson red. “N-nothing.” he stuttered, before taking the costume to the bathroom to change. 

 

This was going to be an interesting night. 

  
  



End file.
